Connected Dots
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: Jessica is several months pregnant, with, as far as anyone knows, Severus' child. During a visit to her sister Laura's house she receives a letter from her half-brother Harry to get to Hogwarts. Awaiting her? The very angry father of her child. Rated T for cursing


A one shot with the lovely Jessica and the even sexier Remus. I own only Jessica and Laura. No one else. So yeah. Enjoy!

~Lady Slytherin

* * *

"Just get out Severus please!" Jessica couldn't help but scream at the raven-haired man in-front of her. She just wanted him gone; she wanted it all to just be a bad dream.

"This child needs both of its parents Jessica! You cannot deny this child a stable household!" Severus fired back, his eyes lit with an unusual fury.

Jessica couldn't help but scoff, "Stable?" she folded her arms across her chest in defiance and amusement, "You believe that you can give this child stability? All the love and emotional support it needs too?"

"Jessica I'm warning you, you're making a mistake" Severus took a step towards the pregnant woman, instantly regretting it as she stumbled back her eyes wide.

"Just get –out- Severus, I need stability, this child needs it and you can't give me that so just go!"

With a small hiss the Potions Master pivoted sharply on his heel marching out her kitchen, the front door closing with an overly dramatic slam Jessica let out a shaky breath as she reached out to brace herself against her the counter. She was doing the right thing, she'd be better off raising her child alone, and she didn't need Severus. She could . . . she would do this alone. She had to. There was no other alternative. He simply wouldn't do.

* * *

"I mean honestly between feeding Bill and Charlie Weasley and cleaning this house it's amazing I get any editing done at all"

Laura let out a small huff as her best and really only friend's snort sounded behind her, Laura was busy prepping vegetables for the stew she was making for dinner while Jessica lounged at the kitchen table, her extended belly providing little help in the kitchen.

"Wait. . . Why are you feeding Charlie? Doesn't he, you know, buy food?"

"And what for? Ever since they discovered that Dragon Colony in the hills of Scotland Charlie moved back to London and is here, practically every night. He and Bill tear through a meal and then sit out back, comparing battle wounds from work!"

"And to think at one point in my life I wanted to get married. . ."

Jessica smirked softly as she picked at the edge of one of the place mats, she had only been at Shell Cottage for about forty-five minutes and she was fast running out of things to distract herself with, topics that were safe to talk about.

The young politician nearly jumped sky high when Laura let out an exasperated sigh slamming the knife down with a little bit of force.

"Have you lost your marbles woman!" Jessica exclaimed, her eyes fixed on Laura.

"For the love of Godric just ask how the man is Jessica!"

"It's no concern of mine how Remus is doing, I'm sure he and Tonks are perfectly happy raising Teddy"

Jessica snapped back before turning her back to Laura, reaching for her glass of water she was in the process of taking a sip when Laura let out a small snort before speaking once more,

"Too bad Teddy Lupin is actually Teddy Weasley"

Laura let out a small squeak as Jessica spit water across her kitchen table before pivoting sharply in her chair, her brown eyes wide with shock.

"Teddy isn't Remus' son? Did he try to kill her?"

"Oh Remus was furious, it's been two months since he found out, he tried to murder Percy, so did Bill"

"Percy! Teddy is Percy's son shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Molly "My family is so great" Weasley looked mighty cheap afterwards"

"Laura she's your mother-in-law"

"Whom I hold a great amount of dislike for"

Rolling her eyes Jessica merely sighed as she got to her feet, moving around the bar she stepped into the kitchen setting her glass on the counter, this wasn't at all good for her. With Teddy not Remus' biological child he was going to turn his attention towards her, but at least his only goal would be for her to reveal her "secret" to Severus.

There was a tiny pop outside and both Jessica and Laura rolled their eyes as a familiar and relatively annoying giggle sounded from outside.

"Why does my husband insist on bringing his sister home?"

"Clearly you aren't giving him enough sex, he's punishing you." Jessica smirked as she leaned against the counter, "Here she comes, better hide everyone famous in the house"

Laura shot Jessica glare before plastering the fakest grin in the world onto her face seconds before both Bill and Ginny tumbled through the backdoor laughing to themselves.

"Laura! Mum sent over a casserole and Ginny is just here to drop off something for Jessica actually, I mentioned she was here"

"That's great! And I fixed your work gloves; they're in the top drawer"

Bill smiled greeting his wife with a brief kiss before sliding past her, briefly hugging Jessica the curse-breaker stepped from the room complaining about needing to change his clothes. Leaving Ginny, Laura and Jessica in the room together, not his brightest idea.

"So Ginny, still trying to put a ring through Harry's nose?" Jessica asked a smile on her face as she took the sealed envelope from the younger woman.

"Harry is free to do whatever he wants!"

"Says the woman who's attempted to break Harry and Severus up six times . . . this week"

"Oh really, and tell me what of you, walking around carrying Severus Snape's son, I thought he was gay!"

"No, Severus is bisexual and Harry has forgiven both of us. We were extremely drunk that night and barely remember the occurrence"

"Harry is in love with me!"

"In his nightmares"

Jessica repressed a snort merely grinning as the red-headed witch let out an aggravated scream and stormed from the house, a loud pop signaling her departure a few seconds later. Making a slice in the envelope Jessica merely let out a laugh as Laura sidled up to her, hugging her neck tightly.

"Have I mentioned I love you today?"

"Get off me crazy!" Jessica laughed pushing Laura gently before pulling the letter out the envelope.

Scanning it her face must have gone as numb as she felt because Laura's face morphed into concern as Jessica quickly stuffed the letter back into the envelope before muttering about needing to leave.

"Hey, hey Jess what's wrong!" Laura followed as her friend hurried from the room and quickly down the hallway.

"Remember what I said about what would happen if Remus ever connected the dots?" Jessica was nearly frantic as she slid into her over-coat. It was positively freezing outside.

"Yes, you said he'd go postal and probably rip Hogwarts to the ground"

"That was a letter from Harry, Remus connected the dots and well, he blew up his classroom, big hole in the wall"

"WHAT!"

"No time, details later, give Bill my love!"

Jessica quickly darted from the house apparating herself straight into her father's office, this, this was not good.

Back at Shell Cottage Laura turned in enough time to see Bill coming off the bottom stair, he offered her a smile which quickly morphed into confusion.

"Laura, sweetheart what's wrong"

"Remus connected the dots"

"That's muggle game you showed me? That is a bloody hard game, Remus is damn good then. What's for dinner?"

Turning Bill started down the hallway his nose already twitching in an attempt to find out what his wife had made.

Laura slapped a hand to her face with a loud sigh, "Wrong dots Bill"

"What other dots could there possibly. . oh. . ." Bill turned receiving a small nod from his wife.

"Classroom?"

"Big hole"

"We're not home?"

"We moved, far far away"

Moving down the hallway Laura shooed her husband towards the kitchen while shaking her head, whatever the scene was at Hogwarts it wasn't pretty. But that wasn't her concern at the moment, right now she had to finish cooking and keep Bill's fingers out of it at the same time. Not an easy thing to do, and she had to dispose of that damned casserole.

"Oh come on Laura can't you be nice to my mother's cooking at least!"

* * *

"That. Is a really big hole"

Jessica was staring blankly at the damage the father of her child had inflicted upon his office, the whole was to the right of the door and . . . . It was a big hole, you could clearly see the classroom below and there was a lot of dust…some of the bricks were just, dust.

Behind her Remus was pacing frantically, Jessica having confiscated his wand, both Harry and Albus bolted at the sight of Jessica. Severus had been watching from a safe distance apparently.

"How could you not tell me? That is my child and I have the right to be in its life"

"Her, it's a female not an object Remus" Jessica turned, an ill-amused look upon her face

"So you were just going to raise her by yourself and what, tell her when she was seventeen that I was her father? We're you ever going to tell me?"

"Dammit Remus no! I. . couldn't do it!"

"Why not? I am that child's father Jessica!"

"Because you're in love with Tonks!" Jessica screamed, taking a step back. "I couldn't, I couldn't bear to hear you say you didn't care for me. I'd have fallen apart Remus, it was better to lie"

"I. . " Jessica was forced to pause for a sob before she could continue, "I was too afraid . . . afraid of what you would do"

Raising his eyes Remus knew he couldn't move, he'd grab her and shake her for being so stupid. For thinking so little of him! She knew he would have never turned her away; he would have been there every step of the way, if only she had told him!

"That is my child" Remus forced his voice to stay even, he had to remain calm.

"I know that Remus! Remus I'm scared. I am a Riddle, I came from him, his blood runs through my veins if it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore I would be dead or rotting in some Azkaban cell right now"

"That doesn't excuse you lying to me! We could have worked something out, you, me and Severus" Remus yelled, his temper now out of control. "Do you think so little of me?"

Screaming in frustration Jessica leaned forward, her hands flying to either side of her head in an attempt to block out the pain. After a few seconds she straightened out again, now sobbing beyond control.

"Tell me; tell me why you thought it was necessary to hide from me!"

"Because I love you!"

Her screams ricocheted off the walls as the werewolf before her fell silent, his anger disappearing, his hurt popping like a balloon. Now he simply stared at her in disbelief. No, that wasn't possible; she had always followed after Severus. Done everything to get his attention, she had never given Remus the time of day.

"Severus. . ."

"Severus is my friend, a very dear friend but nothing more. I'm sorry I mislead you to believe different"

"Why. . .why didn't you say anything until now?"

"I wasn't going to vie for your attention from Nymphadora. Oh and she knew, always throwing in my face what I could never have"

"She always did seem to be more, close, when you would enter a room"

Jessica couldn't help but snort in disgust; she would always hate her cousin. Nothing, not even some illness would change that. She would never have anything to say to that pink-haired freak. Running her fingers through her hair Jessica let out a small sigh.

"I'm tired and cold and hungry. Can we meet tomorrow and talk, I'm truly sorry but I am just exhausted"

Shaking his head Remus merely smiled as he summoned his coat; slipping into the beige winter cloak the werewolf crossed the room before sliding an arm around the mother of his first child.

"Now we can discuss the baby tomorrow, but tonight I want to hear all about this unrequited love, over dinner of course. You are eating for two" Remus grinned as he ushered Jessica out the door of his semi-demolished office.

Nodding softly Jessica couldn't help but wince as she folded her hands over her extended belly, "About that. . . we should discuss the babies today"

Remus paused, his eyes locking with her own. "Babies?"

"Surprise?"

* * *

Review please? Love you All!


End file.
